What's hidden in the snow
by Snowstorm777
Summary: I suck at summary so just enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tails workshop 12:06

"Hey Tails. Do you want to go snow boarding?" Said Sonic as he walked into the basement. "Sorry Sonic, Im working on the X Tornado." Tails said as he fixed the Tornados wing. Sonic came out of the basement with he's board in hand. "Well suit your self. see ya later Tails." Sonic runs out the door to blizzard peak.

Blizzard Peak 1:13

Sonic slides down the hill "hey what's that" Sonic Spots something blue in the snow and slides torch it. He sees an unconscious fox on the ground. "Huh…It's a fox." Sonic kneels down to get a closer look at it. he notice it's a girl "Whoa she looks pretty banged up" Sonic picks her up brysal style and hops on his board and slides down the hill to Tails workshop.

Tails workshop 1:57

Sonic enters the workshop "Tails!…Tails!" Sonic puts the unconscious fox on the couch. Tails walkes out of the basement. "What?" "Where's the first aid kit." Tails had a face showed confusion "Why you look find to me." "It not for me it's for her" He looks at the fox. Tails looks at the fox as well. She was light blue fox with long cobalt blue hair a little black furred mark on her left cheek and a blue scarf around her neck and two rings in her left ear and had quite few bruises and scratches.

"Who is she and where did you find her…sonic?" Tails said as he looks around for Sonic and sees him coming out of the kitchen with the first aid kit. "Is it okay if she uses the guest room for now" "sure, well im gonna go to station square, bye" "Okay, bye" Tails walks out. Sonic picks her up and takes her to the guestroom.

Guestroom 3:12

Sonic lay's her on the bed and starts treating her wounds. When he finishes he puts the blanket over her and goes take a shower. The fox opens her eyes "Huh…where am I." Tries to sit up "Ouuuch" Looks under the cover to see bandages all over her body. She hears someone opening the door. Sonic enters the room to see the fox awake. "Oh, good your awake" wakes over to her only to see her hide under the covers. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She comes out from under the covers "R-really?" She sounded a bit scared "yea, I won't hurt you. so what's your name. "Sonic said with a smile. She smiled back nervously "M-my name is…"

TBC…

This was my first story so please go easy on me. I thought it would be good to leave it in cliff hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

"M-my name is…Snow" She said "That's a nice name but, what were you doing in blizzard." "I don't know…" She said trailing off. She then lowered her head and started to cry. Sonic felt the room temperature dropped a little but he dint give it much thought. He looked at Snow to see that when cries her tears turn to ice. "Uh… It's okay Snow." he put a hand on her shoulder Snow looks at him with tearful eyes. Sonic sits in the edge of the bed and wipes away the tears in her eyes. She had blue sky eyes.

Snow: *hugs him*

Sonic: (doesn't know why but hugs back)

Snow: *sniff* What's your name?

Sonic: Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.*cocky grin*

Tails: *walks in* Sonic, Amy's here.

Sonic: *Stops Hugging Snow*

Snow: *Looks at Tails* Sonic, Who is he.

Sonic: Oh, right Snow this is Tails my best friend and little bro. Tails this is Snow.

Tails: Hi.

Snow: Hi *tries to sit up* ouuuch!

Sonic:*Helps her sit* Snow you gotta take it easy.

Snow: Sonic… have you ever met someone with powers before…

Sonic:*confused* Well, sure lot's of people I know have powers. Tails can fly and is very smart too.

Snow:*looks at Tails and notices his to tails*

Sonic: Why do you ask?

Snow: No reason…

Tails: *YAWN*Well im going to bed you should do the same *points at the clock that read 9:16*

Sonic: Well, Snow you better get some rest.

Snow: Ok (a bit disappointed)

Sonic and Tails: *Walk out of the room*

Living room 9:19

Amy:*Sees Sonic* SONIC WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Sonic: *whispers* AMY, Please be quiet!

Amy: WHY!

Tails: *whispers* Amy, please keep it down.

Amy: Why.

Sonic: Because you'll wake Snow up.

Amy who's Snow

LONG EXPLANATION LATER

Sonic: *YAWN* now do you know who Snow is.

Amy: Yes, I can't wait to meet her!

FEW DAYS LATER SNOW MET THE WHOLE SONIC GANG AND RECOVERED FROM HER INJURIES

I KNOW SHORT BUT I'LL WORK ON IT


End file.
